Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part IX: Double Cross Week
by Megnove
Summary: Ho cominciato a scrivere questa tempo fa, con l'intento di tornare alla linea temporale originale (niente universo di SBR) e "tirare le fila", ma mi sono arenata dopo i primi capitoli. A seconda dell'accoglienza che troverà qui potrei anche decidere di completarla, quindi fatemi sapere se vi piace... Personaggi creati con l'aiuto degli amici dello Skuadrone Araki!
1. Monday to Tuesday

**Monday to Tuesday**

_Miami International Airport  
Ottobre 2007_

_«Caro…»_  
–Rosanna, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non ho intenzione di ricominciare.  
_«Ma che razza di uomo sei? Con tua figlia in una situazione del genere… vai a Tokyo con il prossimo aereo? Sposta il viaggio a domani!»_  
–Ho già detto che non posso. È un'emergenza. Domani potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Cerca di capire.  
_«Ma certo! Perché questa non è un'emergenza, invece? Ma che razza di padre sei?»_  
–Ci sei già tu lì con lei, no? Mi pare tu abbia detto di aver già pagato la cauzione. Non c'è bisogno che venga anch'io. Ve la caverete. Questo invece è molto più importante. E adesso scusami, ma stiamo per decollare. Devo proprio chiudere.  
_«Aspetta! Non riattaccare! Pronto? Pronto?»_  
L'uomo alto e bruno sospirò, riponendo in tasca il cellulare. Di certo con questo aveva perso ogni speranza di recuperare un rapporto con sua moglie. Del resto non poteva darle torto. Non c'era mai stato per loro, non nei momenti importanti. Quando la bambina era stata malata gravemente alle elementari, non era neanche tornato a casa dalla piccola città giapponese dove aveva detto di essersi recato per _motivi di famiglia_. Da allora le cose tra loro avevano cominciato ad incrinarsi. Rosanna l'aveva accusato di non amare sua figlia. E lei aveva smesso di guardarlo con l'adorazione che gli aveva riservato durante i suoi primi anni. Gli aveva fatto male, ci credessero o no. Ma come al solito, non ne aveva parlato. Come poteva spiegare che in quei mesi aveva dovuto dare la caccia a un _serial killer psicopatico con superpoteri_, rischiando più volte la vita?  
Non aveva mai svelato loro niente di sé. Di come durante le sue assenze inseguisse per tutto il mondo i resti del potere di un demonio scomparso da tempo, i nascondigli dei suoi ultimi seguaci fuggiaschi, i vaghi indizi sull'origine di quel potere. Anni di vagabondaggi per proteggere l'umanità dal ritorno di un incubo che i più nemmeno sapevano fosse esistito.  
Non era mai stato bravo a esprimere i propri sentimenti. Fin da ragazzo. Non con… le donne della sua vita. E spesso aveva dovuto scontarlo. Ma era meglio che loro non sapessero. Che non fossero coinvolte. Anche se questo voleva dire allontanarle. A questo punto Rosanna senz'altro non avrebbe più esitato a chiedere il divorzio. E forse era meglio così.  
Sbuffando, appoggiò la testa all'indietro sullo schienale, come se se la sentisse improvvisamente pesante.  
Quella ragazza…  
La testa calda e la tendenza a ficcarsi nei guai. Le aveva prese da _lui_.  
Fortunatamente aveva preso da lui anche qualcos'altro. La caparbietà e la volontà di farcela a ogni costo. Questo l'avrebbe aiutata nella vita.  
E fortunatamente c'era qualcosa che _non_ aveva ereditato. Non ancora, almeno. Ma nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno un giorno… aveva già provveduto.  
Ma non era cieco. Sapeva che in parte era colpa sua se stava prendendo una cattiva strada. Perché non era stato il padre che avrebbe dovuto essere. Per questo non c'erano scuse.  
Avrebbe voluto _esserci_ per lei in un momento del genere, dannazione. Come avrebbe voluto esserci quella volta tanti anni prima. Ma allora era stata questione di vita o di morte per troppe persone…  
…e adesso, da ciò che gli avevano detto al telefono, la cosa era poco diversa.  
–Pensa te.  
Era rimasto immerso in queste riflessioni per tutto il volo. Non gli era mai sembrato che le ore fuggissero tanto in fretta. Attese cupamente lo scarico dei bagagli, tamburellando sulla tesa del cappello con la punta delle dita.  
Oltre la barriera dell'uscita, numerose figure vestite di nero gli mossero rapidamente incontro. Accennò. Li conosceva, ma il suo sguardo si puntò subito sui due che aprivano il gruppo, il giovane di piccola statura con radi baffetti accuratamente coltivati e l'altro, alto quasi quanto lui e molto rassomigliante anche in volto, con un'uniforme della polizia giapponese dalla serietà inappuntabile, non fosse stata abbinata alla pettinatura più ridicola e vistosa che corpo militare avesse mai visto. Ma meglio non dirglielo se si teneva alla propria salute.  
Era un suo zio… solo che, per una _bizzarra_ circostanza familiare, capitava che avesse anche dodici anni in meno di lui.  
–Signor Jotaro…– esclamò prontamente il ragazzo più basso, parlando con compita fretta e quasi mangiandosi le parole mentre gli porgeva la mano. –Grazie per essere venuto subito.  
–È sempre un piacere, Koichi. Sono anni che non ci vediamo.– Ricambiò la stretta di mano sollevando appena l'angolo del labbro. –A quanto pare il lavoro di collaboratore part–time della Fondazione Speedwagon ti soddisfa. Ne sono felice. Sei sempre stato una delle persone più fidate che conosca.– Il giovane arrossì leggermente abbassando lo sguardo e grattandosi una guancia imbarazzato. Certe cose non cambiano mai.  
–E tu, Josuke…– Il viaggiatore si rivolse all'uomo alto. Allora come la prima volta che l'aveva visto, era quasi come guardarsi in uno specchio. –A quanto pare hai realizzato il tuo sogno di entrare in polizia come tuo nonno. Congratulazioni.  
–Grazie, Jotaro.– L'altro gli strinse la mano con forza ma visibilmente nervoso. –So che hai dei problemi a casa… sei sicuro che non ti abbia dato disturbo a chiamarti con tanta urgenza? Se…  
Jotaro si rabbuiò per un istante, poi scrollò le spalle. –Non parliamone. Da quello che mi hai detto, non se ne poteva fare a meno. Sono qui nelle vicinanze? Vorrei verificare subito la situazione.  
Un incaricato della Fondazione fece un passo avanti e s'inchinò. –Sissignore, dottor Kujo. Li abbiamo isolati al nostro migliore ospedale locale. Abbiamo riservato loro un intero reparto. Sotto sorveglianza costante, naturalmente. Finora sono già state colpite quarantacinque persone. Se dovessero esserci altre vittime…  
–Avete la macchina qui fuori?  
–Sissignore.  
–Allora non perdiamo tempo. Poi vorrei anche che mi aggiornaste sui dettagli del fatto.

–Non abbiamo idea di come abbiano fatto– mormorò Josuke tormentandosi le mani, mentre la lunga limousine nera sfrecciava per le strade cittadine. Chiunque lo conoscesse anche di poco avrebbe detto che quell'inquietudine non si accordava col suo solito carattere. Finché non ne avesse saputo il motivo. –_Quelle cose_ sarebbero dovute essere sottochiave… impossibile accedervi senza un permesso speciale della Fondazione e tutte le precauzioni del caso. Non sappiamo _come_ siano riusciti a mettervi sopra le mani. I controlli di sicurezza non sono stati infranti. Non abbiamo trovato neanche un vetro rotto. È un totale mistero. Quando siamo rientrati, metà del personale era già in quelle condizioni…– Si strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, la sua solita reazione quando cercava di trattenere la paura. –Sono io il responsabile. Non avrei dovuto lasciarli entrare là.  
Koichi, seduto di fronte a lui alla sinistra di Jotaro, si piegò in avanti per confortare l'amico. –Ormai è successo, Josuke. M–ma non è detto che il personale subirà danni permanenti. E la storia passata ci porta a sperare bene. Tu stesso…  
–Sì. Lo so. Se doveva finir male, sarebbe già successo. Ma abbiamo già assistito personalmente a casi quasi letali… anche persone che noi…– Dal labbro Josuke passò a masticarsi il pollice. Lanciò un'occhiata di sotto in su al parente apparentemente impassibile. –E di certo questa è la reazione più potente che abbia mai visto. Se dovessero… credo che impazzirei.  
Di certo Jotaro non poteva evitare di capirlo, ma non lo disse. –Vediamo solo di capire la faccenda– fece soltanto, secco. –E di risolverla il più presto possibile, se può essere risolta. Più tempo passa e più è probabile che la notizia trapeli, e tutta una nazione in preda al panico è _l'ultima_ cosa che vogliamo.

L'Ospedale della Fondazione Speedwagon per Malattie Rare ed Inspiegate era stato fondato una ventina d'anni prima per accogliere e studiare non solo infermi gravi, ma anche vittime di circostanze di cui la medicina ufficiale non era al corrente e che non avrebbe potuto affrontare… effetti della comparsa di _strane_ capacità dall'ancor più strana origine, negli angoli più disparati del mondo. Al momento era silenziosissimo all'esterno, ma dentro formicolava di un andirivieni di dottori e infermiere, tutti con un'espressione estremamente tesa in volto. Accolsero l'arrivo del loro vicepresidente quasi con sollievo, andandogli incontro a porgere resoconti sussurrati e guardandolo con speranza, come se fosse l'unico a poterci capire qualcosa e a poter risolvere quella situazione inspiegabile. Lo condussero verso le camere e camerate dove si trovavano i pazienti, accostandosi fazzoletti alla bocca o indossando mascherine come se temessero di essere contagiati da qualcosa. Lui rifiutò con un gesto della mano quando gliene offrirono una. Le stanze erano illuminate dall'_interno_ da una strana fosforescenza verdastra, e ne provenivano deboli lamenti umani. Guardò dentro senza scomporre la sua espressione pensierosa, mentre gli altri intorno a lui impallidivano pur avendo già visto in precedenza quello spettacolo. Esaminò rapporti ed elenchi di cifre sempre taciturno, attento a non lasciarsi sfuggire nulla che potesse allarmare ancor più lo staff o i suoi compagni. Ne aveva passate decisamente tante in vita sua, e ben poche cose riuscivano ormai a sorprenderlo, ma doveva ammettere di non aver mai visto niente del genere prima d'ora.  
All'epoca, non poteva ancora sapere che avrebbe visto qualcosa di _molto_ simile solo pochi anni dopo… su una certa spiaggia della Florida.  
_Questo non è normale. Sembrerebbe una contaminazione di _secondo grado, _ma non è possibile… l'unica cosa capace di provocarla è ben lontana da qui… eppure, un effetto così vasto con una fonte così _debole _non l'avevo mai visto… per quanto è ovvio che sia involontario. Ma anche se non sono capaci di controllarlo, come…?_  
–Va bene– esclamò infine sollevando gli occhi dai documenti e piantandoli in volto al primario. –Ho studiato abbastanza le conseguenze. Ora vediamo di occuparci della causa, dato che potrebbe essere l'unico modo di arrestarle. _Loro_ dove sono?  
Dando nuovi segni di nervosismo, i suoi due accompagnatori lo guidarono fino all'estremità di un lungo corridoio, a una porta isolata dalle altre… da cui, nonostante fosse chiusa, quella strana luce fuoriusciva ancora più forte. Tutto il personale «normale», che pure per forza di cose era abituato a strani morbi e _bizzarrie_ di ogni genere, badava a tenersene ben lontano. Quando l'aprirono, il verde al neon sembrò investirli addirittura con una forza fisica. E allora anche l'autocontrollo ben esercitato di Jotaro dovette cedere il passo allo sgomento che gli invase il volto.  
–Ma questo… _questo è…!_

_Sidney, Australia  
Lunedì, 13 Aprile 2020_

–Eddai, piccola, solo un bacetto! Ti ho aiutato col compito quindi me lo merito, eh?  
Il ragazzone era grosso, biondo e col taglio alla militare, il tipo che s'immagina molto più dotato a segnare mete a football che a prendere buoni voti in matematica. Aveva il collo taurino chino in avanti e i labbroni sporti in modo assolutamente ridicolo. La ragazza sulla panchina che dava segno di non badargli assolutamente, d'altra parte, portava un orecchino sullo zigomo, una fascia a rete su una minigonna diseguale e i lunghi capelli neri intrecciati in una profusione di treccine sparate da tutte le parti, e nonostante quest'impossibilità a non farsi notare sembrava un tipo con pochissima voglia di scherzare.  
–Ah, certo, come no! Sparisci, Ike! Il tuo compito era pieno di tanti errori che ho preso un voto addirittura più basso del tuo! I patti erano patti… tu mi fai avere la sufficienza, io esco con te! Non l'ho avuta, perciò aria! Sono già abbastanza nervosa perché l'autobus oggi non si decide ad arrivare…  
–Senti, non puoi fare così la superba con me! Lo sai in quante a scuola PAGHEREBBERO per avermi intorno? E tu invece mi liquidi in questo modo? Bada che te ne potresti pentire!  
Occhioni scuri pesantemente truccati di nero gli lanciarono un'occhiata trapassante. –Ah, davvero? Dovresti pagare tu ME solo perché sono disposta a sopportare da così vicino la tua puzza di dinosauro.  
Questo era decisamente troppo perché Ike non se la prendesse. Si potevano quasi vedere gli sbuffi di vapore uscirgli dal naso. Per cui l'altra ragazza alla fermata che fino allora si era tenuta un po' in disparte decise di andare al salvataggio bella decisa. Dopotutto, le migliori amiche a cosa servono se non a evitare guai… ai _mosconi_ che girano intorno alle migliori amiche?  
–Andiamo, Ike, lo vedi anche tu che è nervosa… vai a casa per favore, così restiamo calmi tutti quanti. Ci si vede domani, eh?  
–Levati di torno, microtappetta. Nessuno ti ha chiamato e non mi va di vederti in giro!  
La seconda ragazza era bionda e graziosa, effettivamente un po' piccoletta e linda nel suo abitino da brava studentessa accuratamente firmato, col ricamo di due ali fatto a mano sul taschino e la scritta «Angels». Abbassò il braccio alzato alla battuta poco cortese, sgranando gli occhi come ferita per un secondo… per poi tirare le labbra in un sorriso terribilmente forzato mentre gettava leggermente la testa all'indietro e le tremolava GIUSTO UN POCHINO l'occhio destro. –Eh eh eh… ma che gentiluomo… sai che mi stanno terribilmente sul cavolo quelli che quando cerchi solo di aiutare ti ricambiano INSULTANDO? Non solo a me, stanno sul cavolo a TUTTI… la MALEDUCAZIONE è il peggior difetto che possa esistere, sai? È una delle pochissime cose che mi mandano VERAMENTE in bestia… oltre agli SCHERZI sulla mia STATURA… non te l'ha detto NESSUNO, brutto DECEREBRATO?!  
Il decerebrato in questione sbatté le palpebre più volte come se avesse il dubbio di avere appena commesso un grosso errore. E dovette accorgersene perché si ritrovò seduto per terra con un'aria parecchio sullo spaventato negli occhietti stretti, tenendosi la guancia come se avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffone mentre lei gli avanzava contro mandando letteralmente FIAMME. Anzi… aveva sul serio un livido con CINQUE DITA bello stampato di netto sulla guancia in un simpatico color fucsia. Ma… ma QUANDO l'aveva picchiato, quella? E inoltre…  
–È… è diventata PIÙ ALTA?…  
–Sub? Sub, stai buona!– La brunetta con le trecce da aiutata era diventata improvvisamente salvatrice, trattenendo per le braccia l'amica tanto educata trasformatasi in una furia che minacciava di voler massacrare il moscone maleducato che indietreggiava strisciando. –Dai, non è niente… scommetto che Ike non VOLEVA… adesso ti chiede SCUSA e amici come prima, okay? VERO, Ike?  
–Ah… eh… uh…– Ike sembrava aver sviluppato improvvisamente il suo talento di pronuncia delle vocali. Altri tre ragazzi della sua classe arrivarono di corsa a sollevarlo per le spalle. –Ma che sei scemo? Non lo sai che con QUELLA non bisogna mai scherzare su certe cose? È matta! Ha già pestato tre giocatori della squadra! Chiedile scusa, forza!  
–Uh… S–S–S–S–SCUSA, Tsubasa…  
A quella parola la biondina parve sgonfiarsi improvvisamente. Si rimise i lunghi capelli a posto e si guardò intorno timidamente come vergognandosi dello scatto di rabbia estemporaneo. I centimetri in più che era sembrato guadagnasse mentre si agitava erano spariti. La bruna la lasciò andare con un sospiro, poi si chinò avvicinando la faccia a un centimetro da quella del moscone terrorizzato salvo per miracolo. –Senti, Ike… non è per te, davvero. È che oggi è lunedì. E il lunedì sono sempre di cattivo umore. Lo dice il mio oroscopo: «Conservate la calma e discendete in voi stessi». Perciò non accetto mai appuntamenti per principio. Non è mai una buona cosa mettersi contro le stelle.  
Ike non capiva ancora molto di cosa era successo, ma sentirsi apostrofare in modo civile fece parecchio per sostituire il momentaneo spavento con la solita aria da gradasso. Cercò di rimettersi goffamente in piedi puntando il dito contro la bruna che si stava allontanando tranquillamente di spalle e balbettando: –E–EHI! Non PERMETTERTI di piantarmi così, stupida MOCCIOSA! Voi occhi a mandorla non potete fare tanto i gradassi in una scuola PERBENE! Se non fosse per noi che vi diamo lavoro, non durereste neanche un giorno in Australia! Io TI…  
–Oh, no.  
–Ma allora se la CERCA!  
–Lasciatelo perdere. È nuovo, dopotutto. Non capiscono MAI finché non ci sbattono il naso.  
Tipico. Quando qualcuno che si crede superiore viene umiliato, non si rende conto di niente tranne che del fatto che deve avere la sua rivalsa… in OGNI modo. Anche facendo cose sbagliate, pericolose o ovviamente idiote. In fondo, dopotutto, solo un idiota può ragionare in questo modo.  
L'idiota del caso in questione si era scagliato con tutto il suo peso contro la figura sottile della ragazza di spalle, intenzionato a buttarla per terra o a darle un pugno o qualcos'altro di molto poco galante e senza minimamente considerare che i suoi amici si stavano preoccupando per LUI e non per la sua potenziale vittima. Questo avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa… invece pensava soltanto che _quella_ era molto più debole di lui e non era in grado di restituirgli un pugno.  
Infatti la brunetta si limitò a voltarsi e a rivolgergli uno sguardo infastidito.  
–Eddai, piccola, solo un bacetto! Ti ho… _uh_?  
Era di nuovo appoggiato alla colonnina della fermata, chino in avanti e con la boccuccia protesa in atteggiamento ridicolo, esattamente come prima. Tutti gli altri stavano ad almeno un paio di metri di distanza a fissarlo con uno sguardo allibito. Tranne le due ragazze che esibivano un sorrisetto compiaciuto… specialmente quella che avrebbe voluto pestare.  
Cosa era successo? Come c'era arrivato, là? Era… tornato indietro? Non aveva visto niente. _Nessuno_ aveva visto niente…  
…_neanche_ quella vaga nebbiolina rossa che stava sciogliendosi e rientrando alle spalle della sua vittima. Con la vaga forma di una _carta da gioco_.  
Tranne, forse, chi aveva gli occhi per vederla.  
A Ike non era rimasta molta più razionalità che al dinosauro di cui secondo _lei_ aveva la puzza. La sua mente mise semplicemente da parte quello che non poteva spiegare aggrappandosi all'idea di essere stato _insultato_. Partì di nuovo alla carica in replay senza trovare meglio da ripetere come grido di battaglia di quello di prima. –_Io ti…_  
–Eddai, piccola, solo un…  
Di nuovo! Era di nuovo nell'identica posizione, di nuovo a due metri di distanza, di nuovo a pronunciare le stesse parole mentre i compagni di classe si stringevano l'uno all'altro ormai certi di essere finiti a una fermata dell'autobus stregata. E stavolta la sicurezza di sé da bullo cominciava ad avere crepe vistose. Fece per muovere un passo e vacillò, finendo carponi a terra balbettante. –Cosa… cosa _diavolo_ è successo? Sei stata _tu_, vero?… _Cosa mi hai fatto?!_  
–Calma, calma… _zero pare_.– La bruna si avvicinò di un paio di passi facendo ticchettare i tacchi alti degli stivaletti e raccolse da terra il berretto da baseball che gli era caduto. –Te l'ho già detto, mi sembra.– Lui era come immobilizzato dallo sgomento. Si chinò lievemente a posarglielo in testa e già che c'era concluse il tutto rilasciandogli un divertito buffetto sul naso, staccando ogni parola come se si rivolgesse a un bambino piccolo. –_It's just… another… Maniac Monday._  
Nessuno si mosse per due o tre secondi. La cosa più saggia da fare era senz'altro dimenticare completamente ciò che NON POTEVA essere successo, fare una risatina, dire arrivederci e correre a casa a ficcare la testa sotto l'acqua fredda… solo che mister giocatore di football era completamente imbestialito, _doveva_ avere la sua rivincita, e il collo della ragazza ora era a _portata di stretta_… così si buttò e _strinse…_  
…solo che dovette rendersi conto che quella che stava stringendo non era una gola femminile ma la _gamba_ di un _uomo_. E anche piuttosto muscolosa.  
–Yo, Ike! Zero pare! Non so che giochini tu stia facendo ma mi dispiace, non sono interessato, ok?  
Il ragazzo era _decisamente_ grosso, più alto di lui di tutta la testa e vestito con un abito sformato che ricordava tanto un'uniforme scolastica giapponese, non fosse stato per i numerosi strappi ornamentali qua e là e la quantità di spille neo–hippy che lo ricoprivano tanto da non lasciar quasi vedere di che colore fosse. Aveva un sorrisetto totalmente tranquillizzante in volto e la cartella gettata su una spalla. Portava i capelli completamente rasati tranne per un lungo ciuffo tinto di un assurdo _rosso_ in mezzo alla fronte… e dietro la testa, con un centimetro di chioma nera ricresciuta, la scritta a lettere cubitali «PEACE».  
Questa volta Ike _non_ era finito di nuovo accanto al palo della fermata… aveva oltrepassato la sua preda di buoni CINQUE METRI e si trovava in ginocchio nella polvere dalla parte opposta. Senza nessuna idea di come avesse fatto.  
E a questo punto parve decidere che dopotutto la cosa più dignitosa che gli fosse rimasta da fare era mettersi a balbettare sillabe incoerenti da bravo idiota.  
Anche perché non poteva far altro. All'improvviso… non riusciva più a muoversi.  
–Stanco? Non dovresti CORRERE TANTO. Troppa VELOCITÀ fa male, al mattino presto.– Detto ciò, il ragazzone parve gettare nel dimenticatoio il dinosauro incoerente incapace di mollargli il ginocchio e agitò allegramente la mano verso la brunetta. Chiunque non fosse cieco avrebbe notato la somiglianza.  
–Yo, Sis. Allora, ancora non arriva questo autobus?  
–Yo, Bro– replicò lei salutando a sua volta con la mano, e facendo tintinnare il braccialetto con la scritta «LOVE» in lettere d'oro al polso sinistro. –No, a quanto pare è in ritardo come te. Dove cavolo sei stato? Lo sai che DETESTO aspettare.  
–TESORUCCIO!– trillò Tsubasa saltellando come una bimba delle elementari e facendo per saltare al collo del nuovo arrivato. Questo drizzò un braccio in tutta la sua considerevole lunghezza per tenerla a distanza. –Per l'ultima volta, Sub… non importa che scuse tiri fuori, NON sono il tuo tesoruccio! Fattene una ragione, siamo SOLO AMICI!  
–Sei TU che dovrai fartene una ragione prima o poi… tesoruccio!– sospirò la biondina restando obbediente a distanza di sicurezza ma chinando romanticamente la testolina sulla mano, rossa e accaldata in viso, causandogli una smorfia di disagio e facendo ridacchiare «Sis».  
–Ancora non ti togli quel cencio di dosso, Josh? Guarda che ormai sono TRE ANNI che ci siamo trasferiti. Non ti serve più l'uniforme. Anzi, mi meraviglio che riesci ancora ad infilarla.  
–Che devo dirti. Ci sono affezionato. È un po' il mio marchio di fabbrica. E poi, questo look aiuta con le pollastre!  
–Già… infatti ti ha fruttato una bella pollastra che ti corre dietro come Sub! Proprio oggi, poi… l'hai fatta bella… quando ti becca papà vedrai come ti CAMBIA I CONNOTATI… lo sai che ci tiene…  
–Bah. Come se LUI alla mia età poi non…  
–Ehi! YOU TWO!– esclamò a questo punto una voce maschile autoritaria condita dal suono di un clacson. Da una jeep accostata a lato della strada poco distante, due uomini e una donna anziana accennavano di avvicinarsi con la mano. Uno portava il cappello calcato in testa… l'altro, una pettinatura A DIR POCO bizzarra. –Muovetevi, salite a bordo o arriveremo in ritardo! Visto che quell'autobus non passa mai vi do un passaggio io direttamente! Ma COME vi siete vestiti? Josh, questa volta le prendi sul serio!  
–Io te l'avevo detto– canterellò la sorella al fratello salutando l'amica che non poteva accompagnarli e avviandosi con passo dondolante verso la macchina.  
–Piantala, Jolly. Ha rimproverato anche TE.  
Nel seguirla, il ragazzone si accorse di un incomodo che glielo impediva e aggrottò le sopracciglia per poi sbattersi la mano sulla fronte. –Oh, ma sono stordito o no?… Scusa, Ike…– Schioccò le dita e il compagno di scuola disperatamente avvinghiato ai suoi calzoni riuscì finalmente a staccarsi e piombò all'indietro rantolando. Gli amici corsero a sostenerlo. –Puoi muoverti adesso. Mi spiace se ti ho fatto aspettare tanto… sono SEMPRE tremendamente distratto. Magari anche tu la prossima volta farai più attenzione a non dar noia alla sorellina di qualcun altro, eh? È una vera peste, ma è l'UNICA che ho.  
Si voltò prendendo una corsetta verso la jeep in attesa, lasciandosi dietro nuvolette di polvere nell'aria secca e calda di fine estate. –Ehi, Jolly! Aspettami! Ah, ma guarda, ci sono anche la zia Holly e il cugino Jotaro… come va? Adoro le riunioni di famiglia al gran completo!  
–Io–io–io…– stava balbettando Ike scornato e mazziato. –Ma chi… ma come… ma cosa…  
–Vieni via, amico. Te l'avevamo detto, te la sei CERCATA. A scuola lo sanno tutti… MAI infastidire i gemelli Higashikata! O i JOJO, come li chiamano… dacci retta un'altra volta… chi dà noia a loro o ai loro amici trova sempre GUAI!

–Sono cresciuti– commentò l'uomo maturo nell'auto valutando le figure dei due ragazzi in arrivo, e proteggendosi dal sole forte con la visiera del cappello.  
–Eh, già. Non sai certe volte che fatica facciamo io e mia moglie a tenerli. Sono peggio di com'ero IO.  
–E sembrano anche DOTATI. Non sanno ancora niente?  
L'altro uomo strinse le labbra, nervoso. –No. Volevo evitarlo finché non fosse stato il momento.  
Jotaro annuì. –È giusto. E comprensibile. Speriamo solo che non debbano scoprirlo prima del previsto e nel modo PEGGIORE.

**_Joshiro «Josh» Higashikata, 16 anni  
Stand: Ruby Tuesday_**

**_Joruri «Jolly» Higashikata, 16 anni  
Stand: Maniac Monday_**

_E non sapevamo ancora fino a che punto…  
…quella SETTIMANA INFERNALE sarebbe stata solo l'inizio._


	2. A Family Man

**A Family Man**

**_允 _****_(JO) = perdonare, fedeltà  
代 _****_(SHIRO) = sostituto, aiutante, colui che raccoglie il testimone_**

**_情 _****_(JO) = passione, sentimento, emozione  
路 _****_(RU) = via, sentiero  
理 _****_(RI) = logica, ragione, giustizia, verità_**

_Lunedì, 13 Aprile  
Più tardi_

–Bene, bene… ci siete proprio tutti… o quasi… _koff_… Ma che bella famiglia… sono commosso… certo che non capita a tutti di arrivare a CENTO ANNI…  
Il vecchietto decrepito era l'ombra del giovanotto baldanzoso di una vita prima che faceva allegramente a botte con mostri e vampiri o con chiunque gli rompesse le scatole, o dell'anziano e robusto avventuriero fascinoso stile Sean Connery che era stato ancora negli anni Ottanta, ma per quanto ultimamente non fosse proprio LUCIDO si difendeva ancora piuttosto bene. Nessuna sorpresa che i suoi rampolli gli avessero organizzato quel megapranzo nel più lussuoso ristorante di Sidney per festeggiare il suo primo secolo. Nessuno avrebbe scommesso che un membro di QUELLA famiglia sarebbe riuscito ad arrivarci, comunque. I tre figli (di tre generazioni diverse, si era dato parecchio da fare in vita sua) e i tre nipoti si lanciavano sguardi nella sala con espressioni varie.  
Holly, la maggiore, ormai oltre la settantina e nonna a sua volta, sembrava felice come una pasqua della situazione e non perdeva occasione per rivolgere enormi sorrisi a tutti. Josuke, d'altra parte, alla bella età di 37 anni si guardava in giro come uno che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque piuttosto che lì. E la ventunenne Shizuka, la figlia adottiva, aveva un'aria annoiata che più annoiata non si può e continuava a giocherellare con la forchetta e la porzione di selvaggina in salsa, rischiando di ficcare l'una o l'altra in faccia a qualcuno. Aveva i capelli di un rosso smagliante, rossetto in tinta e un abitino coordinato top–e–minigonna–sfrangiata all'ultima moda, e in testa un baschetto traforato sempre sul punto di scivolare via. E chissà perché, le cose intorno a lei mostravano la preoccupante tendenza a sparire e riapparire sempre più di frequente man mano che si annoiava.  
–Sigh… sono commosso, miei cari ragazzi… quanto siete _affettuosi_… se solo la povera nonna fosse qui… siete tutti così _belli_ oggi…– Il festeggiato lacrimevolmente ringalluzzito strizzò gli occhi presbiti verso la sua ultima nipote. –Anche tu… Jolie, giusto…  
–Jolly, nonno…  
–Ah, già, Jolly… come sei cresciuta… ti sei fatta bellissima… proprio uguale alla tua povera nonna…  
–Nonno, tua moglie _non_ era mia nonna– ribatté secca la ragazza roteando gli occhi. –_Mia_ nonna è in Giappone. Ti sbagli _sempre_.  
–Ah, già, giusto… _eh eh_– ridacchiò il vecchio dopo un attimo di perplessità. –La memoria, sapete… alla mia età…  
«Vecchio caprone» mormorò Jotaro dal suo posto vedendo la smorfia di Josuke. Josh, seduto dall'altra parte del padre, si piegò a sibilargli con aria da cospiratore: «E Jolyne?»  
«Non è potuta venire. Faccende di lavoro… e poi ha detto che non le piace tutta questa sbobba familiare».  
«Aaaah, peccato! Speravo di farmi ammirare _in tutto il mio splendore _dalla cugina Jolyne… è un GRAN BEL BOCCONCINO… magari sarei finalmente riuscito a farla innamorare di me!» Josh intrecciò le mani dietro la testa con delusione evidente.  
«Sentilo, il giovanotto! Ti piacciono le ragazze più grandi, adesso?» ridacchiò Josuke. «Non vorrai fare la fine di tuo nonno che è corso per tutta la vita dietro alle gonnelle, vero?»  
«Ah, se è per questo non vorrei neanche fare la fine del MIO PAPO che si è dovuto sposare a soli vent'anni perché aveva messo una ragazza incinta di due gemelli… o NO?»  
«BRUTTO PEZZO DI…»  
«Sta' buono, Josuke».  
–Che dovrei dire IO!– si lamentò a questo punto Shizuka ad alta voce. –Ci vivo ancora in casa con 'sto RUDERE… mi VERGOGNO UN CASINO a raccontare in giro che è mio padre! Tutte le mie amiche ridono alle mie spalle! E non posso nemmeno andarmene perché mi sentirei in colpa, dato che non è più autonomo… devo occuparmi di lui in tutto e per tutto! Sapete che per FARE LA PIPÌ…  
–Lavati la bocca col sapone, signorina! Ti ricordo che ti ho cambiato quintali di pannolini quand'ero già BISNONNO!– esclamò il centenario facendosi paonazzo mentre le risatine serpeggiavano intorno al tavolo. Nonostante l'età, l'udito gli funzionava ancora bene.  
–Già già, e non eri tu quello che non sapeva neanche qual era la misura giusta da mettermi? Guarda che Josuke mi ha raccontato tutto, vero fratellone?– accennò la ragazza scocciata mentre il «fratellone» assumeva un'aria di doppio imbarazzo. –Almeno quando si deciderà a risposarsi potrò mollarlo alla sua nuova fidanzata e andarmene finalmente di casa! Sapete che lei è perfino più GIOVANE di me? Cosa ci troverà mai in un simile vecchio bacucco…  
E questo era un altro argomento decisamente sgradito per tutta la tavolata. Shizuka aveva apparentemente proprio il dono di dire sempre la cosa sbagliata. Anche i sassi sapevano che Joseph Joestar aveva sempre avuto una passione per le ragazze molto giovani. Giovani per esempio com'era la madre di Josuke quand'era stata «messa nei pasticci». E il fatto che da quando la sua adorata signora e compagna della sua vita l'aveva lasciato all'età di ottantaquattro anni non si fosse «messo in regola» sposandola era sia motivo di ENORME SOLLIEVO per il figlio maschio che un'ulteriore ragione per sentirsi rotte le scatole dal vecchio. Il quale aveva a quanto pare preferito «rifarsi una vita» con una nuova acerba fanciulla. Vero era che anche Tomoko Higashikata aveva recisamente dichiarato che in caso di proposta di matrimonio avrebbe detto di no, nonostante in tanti anni non si fosse mai trovata un altro compagno. Solo orgoglio o forse le si erano finalmente aperti gli occhi sull'amore della sua giovinezza… in ogni modo, era UNO dei motivi per cui anche lei aveva deciso di non presenziare alla festa di compleanno.  
Tutti risero del bisticcio intorno alla tavolata. Tranne Jotaro. Per qualche motivo, gli occhi gli erano andati al cameriere che stava portando la torta.  
–Josuke…  
–Che c'è?  
–Quel tipo era qui anche la settimana scorsa quando sei venuto a prenotare il locale?  
–Veramente non ricordo… perché?  
–Non so… ha un modo di fare strano. È come se l'avessi già visto da qualche parte… Mi ricorda QUALCUNO.  
Josuke avrebbe potuto dire che il parente era troppo sospettoso, ma dopo tante esperienze di battaglia insieme aveva imparato a rispettare la sua capacità d'analisi. Inoltre, nella situazione _attuale_… Piantò anche lui gli occhi sulla torta in arrivo.  
Era un monumento di panna con fragole grandi come uova, che nascondeva quasi completamente la figura del portatore. Il genere di dolce che avrebbe fatto schiantare dal diabete il vecchio Joseph dopo una sola cucchiaiata, se non fosse stato più resistente di uno scarafaggio sopravvissuto a un'esplosione nucleare (e in effetti, era sopravvissuto a _ben altro_ nella sua lunga vita, cataratte e reumatismi compresi). Goloso com'era diventato negli ultimi anni, l'aveva chiesta _espressamente_ così. Il cameriere era talmente minuto che ci si chiedeva come potesse avere la forza di spingere il carrello da solo, infagottato in una livrea apparentemente della taglia sbagliata… e già questo era strano. Ma ancor più strano era il suo modo di procedere curvo e quasi circospetto mentre spingeva il carrello, nonostante la statura non eccezionale. Teneva gli occhi bassi così che nessuno riusciva a vedergli il viso.  
Fidarsi è bene e non fidarsi è meglio, e Josuke fece per alzarsi in piedi e avvicinarsi all'uomo proprio mentre Joseph batteva animatamente il cucchiaino sul bicchiere per richiamare l'attenzione della famiglia. –Ahem! Ragazzi e ragazze… innanzitutto grazie a tutti ancora una volta di esservi riuniti qui oggi per me. Se avrete la pazienza di sopportare il discorso di questo vecchio bacucco di festeggiato prima di tuffarvi nel dolce…  
Nuove risate ad applausi. A cui non si unirono Jotaro e Josuke, e stavolta neanche Jolly che si era accorta del loro strano contegno e stava seguendo con gli occhi lo sguardo del padre.  
–…devo dirvi un paio di cose importanti. Innanzitutto, anche se mi sento ancora _molto in gamba_ so benissimo che il tempo passa, quindi pochi giorni fa ho fatto registrare l'ultima versione del mio testamento. Dovrete perdonarmi per aver destinato una grossa fetta di patrimonio alla Fondazione, per proseguire le sue ricerche scientifiche. Ma posso assicurarvi che tutti i qui presenti ed anche i membri della famiglia che non ce l'hanno fatta a venire avranno la loro giusta parte dei miei beni quando non ci sarò più…  
Partì una nuova ondata di commenti di prammatica a metà tra «Ma che dici papà» e «Sarà sempre troppo tardi, vecchiardo!»  
–…Secondo… non ho voluto riunirvi tutti soltanto per festeggiare. Purtroppo, come alcuni di voi sanno già, neanch'io sono venuto in Australia soltanto per un viaggio di piacere. Infatti si tratta di una questione che riguarda tutta la nostra famiglia…  
–Permesso… accidenti… spostatevi… ma _proprio adesso_ doveva…– Josuke non riusciva a raggiungere la torta. Era rimasto incastrato in una sequenza di camerieri con bicchieri e bottiglie di champagne che stava prendendo posto attorno al tavolo alle spalle degli invitati.  
–…anzi, potrebbe riguardare ben di più… se abbiamo ragione, il ritrovamento archeologico di questi ultimi giorni nell'entroterra potrebbe sconvolgere il destino di tutto il mondo! È una vecchia storia che risale a OTTANTADUE anni fa… e non credevo che sarebbe mai più riaffiorata. Io non ho più la forza di occuparmene, quindi toccherà a voi! In poche parole, ecco cosa dovreste…  
Qualcosa luccicò sotto un lindo tovagliolo posato sul braccio del cameriere.  
–Josuke! Quello ha una pistola! CHE IL TEMPO SI…  
BANG!


	3. When Tears Roll Down

**When Tears Roll Down**

_Il Cairo, Egitto  
Novembre 2011_

–Molto bene. Quindi questo è il pezzo mancante?  
–Sì. Direi che combacia perfettamente… dalle foto che hai mandato. Perché non hai portato qui quello che avevamo già trovato, per fare la prova?  
–Non ce l'ho più. Mi serviva… per qualcos'altro.  
Uno sguardo sospettoso. –Non mi dirai che l'hai usata per qualcosa di _personale_? Proprio tu… una cosa simile?  
–Non dartene pensiero. In ogni modo, così abbiamo recuperato completamente la quinta. Una preoccupazione di meno.  
–Le preoccupazioni non saranno finite finché non avremo localizzato l'ultima, e lo sai bene. Purtroppo stiamo facendo un buco nell'acqua dopo l'altro. Sembra sparita senza lasciare traccia… sappiamo solo che _probabilmente_ è stata consegnata ad un _amico_. Ma non ci sono appunti né altro che possano portare a quest'_amico_. Non sappiamo niente di lui.  
–A parte, naturalmente, che se è ancora in circolazione diventa il pericolo numero uno. Proprio per questo sto facendo indagare in tutto il mondo sui nomi che ci sono già noti… compresi i minimi sospetti. Nel momento in cui uno di loro dovesse fare una mossa falsa, sarò là il più velocemente possibile. Io piuttosto mi concentrerei su qualcos'altro, adesso.  
–Cioè?  
–Hai pensato che stiamo dando la caccia da tanti anni solo a dei _frammenti_… mentre il _grosso_ potrebbe ancora essere nascosto da qualche parte? E se qualcuno pensasse di ricavarne degli altri esemplari dall'originale? Ho già mandato una squadra investigativa a fare ricerche in proposito.  
–Intendi dire…  
–Sì, là… secondo le informazioni che abbiamo. Però non è da escludere che non trovino niente dopo tanto tempo. D'altra parte, non è neanche da escludere che il corpo estraneo di cui ci ha informato il nostro amico sia l'unico. Potrebbe saltarne fuori un altro da qualsiasi parte del mondo.  
–E quindi cosa vorresti fare? Controllare in _tutti_ i siti dove ci siano stati degli schianti? Va bene che abbiamo dei mezzi considerevoli, ma questo mi sembrerebbe troppo perfino per noi. E comunque ci metteremmo _anni_.  
–Potremmo semplificarci il lavoro… prestare attenzione dapprima alle storie di UFO o fenomeni paranormali d'altro genere. Ma hai ragione, sarebbe lo stesso un'impresa troppo lunga e sfiancante. Perciò sto pensando di affrontare il problema da un altro punto di vista. In fondo, _certe cos_e si sistemano in un _certo modo_. Ho incaricato i nostri laboratori medici di studiare se è possibile un…  
Il cellulare trillò interrompendo il discorso.  
–Scusa, Josuke. È il numero delle emergenze. Riprendiamo il discorso dopo.  
Jotaro fece scattare il telefonino rispondendo senza dire neanche «pronto» e ascoltò in silenzio totale il messaggio dell'interlocutore. La faccia gli si fece scura come il giovane zio non l'aveva mai vista. Poi riagganciò altrettanto di colpo senza salutare.  
–A quanto pare– commentò reciso –mentre noi parlavamo uno di quelli che sorvegliavo ha già fatto la sua mossa. E non era neanche quello che consideravo più _pericoloso_, tutto sommato. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Devo andare, Josuke. Subito. Prenotami il primo volo per Miami, non importa a che prezzo. Credo proprio di essere stato _sfidato_.  
–È qualcosa di tanto urgente?…  
–Anche di più. Ha coinvolto qualcuno che non avrebbe _mai_ dovuto venire a sapere di questa storia… e quando avrò finito con lui, desidererà non averla _mai_ toccata!

_Lunedì, 13 aprile 2020  
Un attimo dopo_

–PAPÀ!  
–NONNO!  
–Jotaro! PERCHÉ NON HAI FERMATO IL TEMPO?  
Il festeggiato era crollato sul tavolo senza un rumore. Tutti intorno erano balzati in piedi e il personale del ristorante si era affollato bloccando la visuale e la strada. Sembrava quasi, stranamente, che nella sala fosse calato il buio. Tra gli strilli degli altri clienti, Jotaro cercò di farsi largo verso il nonno.  
Trovò Josuke chino su di lui, che cercava di sollevarlo. Il vecchio aveva un buco nettissimo nel petto che glielo passava da parte a parte, gli occhi chiusi ma nessun dolore o sgomento nell'espressione del volto. Era semplicemente come se si fosse addormentato. E neanche una goccia di sangue. Questa era la cosa più notevole. Qualcuno con una ferita del genere avrebbe dovuto perdere LITRI di sangue, no? Invece il foro nero era asciutto come se fosse stato praticato a un fantoccio. A parte essere DECISAMENTE troppo grande per provenire da una pallottola. _Non_ era stato un attacco normale.  
–Nessuno ha visto dov'è andato il tipo con la pistola?  
Josuke aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, evidentemente sotto sforzo fissando intensamente il volto del padre. Gli teneva la mano contratta sulla ferita e sembrava più agitato ad ogni istante che passava. –Non funziona… sto cercando di curarlo ma non funziona! Cosa vuol dire? È GIÀ morto?… SUL COLPO?…  
Holly si premette violentemente le mani sulla bocca. Il cuore si era senza dubbio fermato. Anche il respiro. Pareva che non ci fosse davvero più niente da fare. Ma Jotaro, dopo aver controllato, restava calmo. –No, Josuke. Pensa. Anche se fosse morto, il tuo potere avrebbe dovuto quantomeno eliminare i SEGNI della ferita. Se non c'è riuscito è perché NON FUNZIONA. Come non funziona il mio. Per questo non sono riuscito a fermare l'assassino.  
Le grida si spensero in un mormorio. Gli altri presenti si esaminarono le mani sbalorditi. Shizuka raccolse una forchetta dal tavolo e la fissò concentrandosi per un attimo. –È vero– confermò. –Neanch'io riesco ad attivare il mio.  
–Chiunque sia stato… ha eliminato la possibilità che lo fermassimo. Ma perché colpire solo il vecchio, se aveva questa capacità? Perché non buttare una bomba in mezzo alla sala e ucciderci tutti?  
–Jotaro! Vuoi SMETTERLA di chiacchierare come se niente fosse? Tuo nonno è…  
–Non possiamo esserne certi.– Guardandosi in giro, Jotaro fermò le proteste di Josuke con la mano. –Anch'io… una volta è capitato che sembrassi morto a causa di un attacco, eppure sono ancora qui. E anche al vecchio non è certo la prima volta che capita. Potrebbe essere solo una conseguenza dell'attacco. E l'apparenza può ingannare. Dobbiamo inseguire quello che gli ha sparato e costringerlo a dirci cosa è successo.  
–Allora vado io…– Josuke si alzò con decisione dal tavolo, solo per essere nuovamente trattenuto. –No. Qualcuno deve restare qui pronto ad assisterlo se i nostri poteri dovessero tornare. Magari è solo questione che il portatore esca dal raggio d'azione… perché quantomeno che si tratti di uno _stand_ non ci sono dubbi. Non sarò più il ragazzino teppista di una volta, ma anche senza poteri credo di cavarmela lo stesso. Perciò io…  
–Jotaro! Vuoi SMETTERLA di chiacchierare come se niente fosse? Tuo nonno è…  
Josuke si bloccò. Aveva ripetuto esattamente la stessa frase senza rendersene conto? Gli sguardi dei due uomini conversero sulla figuretta della ragazza con le trecce che era avanzata a circondare con le braccia il nonno. –Jolly?…  
–Zero pare, papo. Non so perché, ma a quanto pare il _mio_ stand funziona ancora benissimo. Avevo notato che eravate agitati e ho fatto subito una _scansione di sicurezza_ di tutti i presenti. E a quanto pare ho fatto bene. Voi fate quello che dovete fare. Al nonno ci penso io.  
–Uhu. Per cui forse anch'io dovrei essere a posto. Facciamo una prova– mormorò Josh. Flettè le dita.  
Un bicchiere di cristallo posato sul tavolo partì immediatamente dalla sua posizione senza che nessuno l'avesse toccato e s'infranse in mille frammenti contro il caminetto dall'altra parte della sala.  
–CVD. Anche Ruby Tuesday è in piena forma– commentò tranquillo il ragazzone. –Magari il potere che vi ha prosciugato non era informato su TUTTI i membri della famiglia. Questo taglia la testa al toro. Il megafesso l'inseguo IO. Voi vecchietti statevene qui buoni buoni e fate un po' la calza, eh? Largo ai giovani!  
–Josh! Tu non hai mai…– esclamò Josuke tentando di fermare il figlio.  
Questo gli rivolse un ghigno monellesco che gli ricordò molto se stesso a sedici anni. –Sai che storia… per tutto c'è una prima volta, no? Tranquillo, che se no ti viene un aneurisma. Ormai hai una certa età. Okay, prima che con tutte queste chiacchiere il tipo riesca ad arrivare in Cina, qualcuno ha visto da che parte è scappato?  
Holly, ancora tremante, annuì con sorpresa di tutti e puntò il dito verso l'entrata delle cucine del ristorante. Josh accennò con la testa. –Grazie mille, zietta. Tranquilla, tutto ok. Vado, torno, rimettiamo a posto il rudere e continuiamo a goderci la festa prima di subito. Sorellina, qui lascio tutto a te… quando hai finito vedi di raggiungermi, ok?  
E con passo atletico saltellò in due gambate fuori dal locale.  
–Josh… non ha mai combattuto prima…– mormorò titubante il padre.  
–Non possiamo farci niente. Ha ragione lui. Se il nemico è dotato di stand, sarebbe un suicidio inseguirlo senza poter usare i nostri. E poi… se come credo i tuoi ragazzi hanno preso da te, non è per LORO che mi preoccuperei.

Dura anzichenò nascere in quella famiglia. Una famiglia in cui TUTTI, membri legittimi o adottivi, possiedono poteri speciali… e un passato di eroici combattimenti contro mostri assassini e creature delle tenebre di cui nessun altro è a conoscenza. Dieci a uno che non puoi crescere in modo normale in un ambiente così. Specialmente se anche tu da quando hai memoria possiedi un potere del genere. Ma d'altra parte a quanto pare le persone che ne sono dotate devono incontrarsi prima o poi… che lo vogliano oppure no. È uno strano effetto di cui nessuno conosce il motivo. Cosa attira tra di loro quelli che non sono come tutti gli altri? Il destino? La volontà di qualcuno? E se un giorno dovessero trovarsi tutti nello stesso posto, cosa succederà?  
Josh Higashikata, comunque, cose del genere non se le chiedeva più di tanto. In fondo, quando cresci in modo ANORMALE sei portato a pensare che quella sia la normalità e che anormali siano gli altri. Casomai, gli rincresceva di non essere nato una generazione prima per prendere a calci qualche sedere di mostro, vampiro o consimili. Era certo che in un caso del genere avrebbe dimostrato a tutti i parenti di che pasta era fatto. Per cui, sicuro che la sorella si sarebbe presa cura del ferito… be'… la situazione lo faceva sentire alquanto GASATO!  
L'uomo in divisa da cameriere sformata che stava correndo verso l'uscita secondaria dovette accorgersene quando uno schianto contro l'arco della porta gli tagliò la strada spargendo cocci ovunque. Un piatto o un bicchiere. Qualcosa di piccolo ma proiettato a una velocità tale che se l'avesse raggiunto alla testa o al petto sarebbe stato MORTALE. Si girò a fronteggiare l'autore del lancio emettendo un suono che poteva sembrare un digrigno di denti. Difficile dirlo perché la sua faccia era in ombra. Stranamente, tutte le luci della cucina erano spente. E non si vedeva neanche un cuoco o un vero cameriere in giro.  
–Sarei un gran pitcher, eh? Vedo che hai capito l'antifona– disse tranquillamente il ragazzone avanzando con un saltello per schivare un pezzo di proiettile che gli era arrivato davanti ai piedi. –Quello era un colpo a salve d'avvertimento, diciamo. Prova di nuovo a scappare e il prossimo ti beccherà in pieno, e qui non mi mancano cose da tirarti. Non vedo la pistola che hai usato… suppongo sia la conferma che fa parte del tuo potere… ma se hai intenzione di sparare anche a me penso che scopriremo se è più veloce il mio stand o il tuo. E fino a oggi non ho mai dovuto temere confronti. Per cui cosa ne diresti di tornare indietro con me e rispondere a qualche domandina? Nonostante le apparenze sono fondamentalmente un pacifista e non mi va di picchiare nessuno se non devo.  
La voce che gli rispose era roca, dall'accento strano… quasi il ringhio di un animale che in qualche modo ha imparato la lingua dell'uomo. –Tu… nessuno mi aveva parlato… di te.– Anche la posa della figura dinoccolata era strana, con la schiena curva e la testa tutta piegata da una parte. –Informazioni… incomplete… grossa seccatura.  
–Che ci vuoi fare, è la vita. Allora, concili o devo farti la multa?  
La sola risposta dell'uomo –se tale si poteva definire– fu sollevare una pistola grossa quanto un cannoncino mirando alla sua testa. Naturalmente, era comparsa dal nulla nel momento stesso in cui aveva iniziato ad alzare il braccio. Stranamente si vedeva benissimo anche nella penombra, come se emettesse luce propria. Era di colore dorato, decorata con un disegno a pesciolini e _trasparente_. Come Josh aveva pensato, doveva essere di fronte alla vera forma del suo potere.  
–Okay. Nessuno può dire che tu non abbia fegato. Ma lascia che ti ripeta… _difficilmente_ perfino il cugino Jotaro sarebbe più veloce di me.– Mise le mani sui fianchi come un pistolero che sta a sua volta per estrarre.  
L'aria dietro di lui vibrò leggermente di _verde_. Si materializzò una figura traslucida alle sue spalle, alta perfino più di lui, di colore smeraldino. Visibile soltanto a chi possedeva capacità simili. La forma era umanoide –non tutti gli stand lo erano, ma pareva che in famiglia avessero quasi tutti la tendenza a quell'aspetto, con poche eccezioni– eppure in qualche modo innaturale nella postura e nelle proporzioni, più simile forse a un robot o un manichino. La testa aveva forma ellissoidale, senza lineamenti, solo con occhi scarlatti senza pupilla lucenti al buio, come se l'essere indossasse una maschera da cui, sul cranio, spuntavano protuberanze di forma strana, quasi metalliche nell'aspetto. Due cinturoni si incrociavano sul petto magrissimo terminando in fondine contenenti aggeggi simili a incroci tra pistole e bombolette spray, su cui teneva pronte le mani nell'identica posa del suo possessore. Ma la cosa più singolare… era che solo _metà_ della figura era visibile. Tutto il corpo era costituito da una gigantesca SPIRALE inframmezzata da vuoti, come un disegno incompleto o il personaggio di un quadro surreale.  
Era solo una delle molte forme in cui poteva manifestarsi l'energia psichica di una persona… una rappresentazione visibile della sua anima, della sua energia combattiva o come si volesse chiamarla. In ogni modo, quando ne possedevi uno… o questo possedeva te… non potevi più liberartene. Per questo, da quando per la prima volta erano state scoperte come _armi_ in una guerra periodica e sempre rinascente tra il bene e il male, quelle bizzarre figure avevano ricevuto il nome di _stand_. Ciò che resiste o, forse meglio, ciò che non si allontana mai.  
–Perché è proprio _questa_ la caratteristica del mio Ruby Tuesday– finì il discorso Josh, ghignando e chinandosi a gambe larghe con sguardo da Far West. –Quando vuoi, amico. Il primo a colpire vince il duello. Se vuoi posso anche lasciarti l'onore di aprire le danze.  
Era fin troppo sbruffone per essere la sua prima battaglia. Sia Jotaro che suo padre gli avrebbero detto di non sottovalutare così facilmente l'avversario prima di sapere esattamente di cosa fosse in grado. Ma si sentiva sicuro delle sue capacità. Pensava che sarebbe stata una passeggiata.  
Per questo, quando l'altro accettò l'invito e sparò, rimase tanto più _sorpreso_ di ciò che uscì dalla larga canna dell'arma dorata.

–C'è qualcosa che non va– stava dicendo nello stesso momento Jolly nella sala grande, china sulla figura del ferito. –Non riesco a richiamare i dati.  
I presenti nella stanza potevano non essere in grado di usare le loro capacità paranormali al momento, ma perlomeno sapevano di non averle completamente perdute perché tutti riuscivano distintamente a vedere l'immagine rossastra che fluttuava salendo e scendendo alle spalle della ragazza. Maniac Monday, il suo stand, aveva l'aspetto di una carta da poker da cui si affacciava il busto di un buffone con una corona in testa attorno al berretto coi campanelli, e strani ricami a forma di circuito sul costume a quadri irregolari. Ai quattro angoli della carta stavano i simboli J, K, Q e la stella del joker. E tra le mani lo strano figuro non reggeva scettri o fiori, ma qualcosa di molto simile a una tastiera di computer e a un mouse di cui si serviva velocemente digitando e spostando mentre sembrava tenere sotto controllo uno schermo invisibile. Nella forma della testa e nell'espressione degli occhi verdi luminescenti ricordava moltissimo lo stand del fratello, ed anche questo era formato da una spirale che gli dava solo metà corpo… solo, in senso _inverso_.  
–Cosa significa?– chiese Josuke chinandosi verso la figlia che sudava per lo sforzo e la concentrazione. Non ricordava di averla mai vista così tesa. Il buco nel petto del vecchio stava gradualmente SBIADENDO. Non come una ferita che guarisce, ma piuttosto come un'immagine cancellata sotto cui ce n'è un'altra. Sembrava un'ottima notizia, ma l'espressione di Jolly contraddiceva il tutto.  
–Significa roba pesa, papo. Maniac Monday può fare _copie di backup_ dello stato fisico o psichico di un individuo… e poi, in caso di necessità, RICARICARE il salvataggio precedente. Finora l'ho usato soprattutto per fare scherzi o per aiutare quando qualcuno si faceva male. Non guarisce le ferite, è ancora meglio: fa in modo che non ci siano MAI STATE. Però… in questo caso, è come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi BLOCCA. Non era mai successo prima. Il nonno non vuol tornare com'era. Non tanto il corpo quanto la mente… oppone resistenza. Il flusso è lento. Come se il sistema non volesse riaccettare i dati e reinstallarli.  
–Può darsi che non abbiamo a che fare con un semplice blackout ma con un vero e proprio HACKER– commentò Jotaro con la solita freddezza. –Ha RUBATO qualcosa. Una sorta di spionaggio industriale. O di virus informatico.– Non rammentò agli altri che tempo prima gli era successo qualcosa di poco diverso… e ci aveva quasi lasciato le penne.  
–Qualcuno che voleva impadronirsi dei nostri poteri? Ma in questo caso… ancora una volta, perché sparare solamente a lui? Non è certo il più potente in questa stanza.  
–Sto solo facendo delle ipotesi. Forse non c'entrano i poteri. Forse è qualcosa riguardo l'annuncio che stava per farci… in questo caso, sarebbe ancor più vitale ripristinarlo al più presto possibile. Un backup fatto bene in teoria può ripristinare anche un file completamente perduto. Nel caso di Maniac Monday, forse non è lo stesso?  
–Non ne ho idea– esclamò nervosamente la ragazza. –Non ho mai provato a resuscitare un morto, se è quello che intendi. In TEORIA, come dici tu, dovrei riuscirci… ma chi può dirlo? Non so neanche COSA ne uscirebbe. Non conosco NESSUNO che possa farlo. Però… questo non è un furto di files. Non avrebbe senso. È come se lottassi contro una specie di forza d'inerzia. Mi ingolfa la memoria RAM. Non posso dirlo con certezza… ma forse è lo stesso effetto che ha tolto a VOI i vostri poteri. In tal caso, abbiamo più di un nemico all'opera qui.  
–Puoi verificarlo?  
–Non senza interrompere la reinstallazione. Non posso operare su più di una persona per volta. E non so cosa succederebbe se mi fermassi adesso.  
–Allora continua a tentare. Anche se non puoi completare il processo, perlomeno potrai tenere il nonno tra noi fino alla fine della battaglia. Nel frattempo…  
–C'è dell'altro– esclamò la ragazza sollevando la testa vivacemente verso il proprio stand. Il giullare sembrava in allarme e aveva distolto lo sguardo dal monitor immaginario per puntare in una direzione ben precisa gli occhi che lampeggiavano a intermittenza come spie. –Una volta scansionato qualcuno, MM può monitorarlo costantemente. E reagisce alle minacce. Non so cosa stia succedendo esattamente, ma da qualche parte… Josh dev'essere in guai grossi!

–No, dico, è uno scherzo, vero?  
C'erano poche possibilità di sbagliare. Aveva sentito uno schianto… più come di legno spezzato che di una pallottola esplosa. Il proiettile si era diretto precisamente contro la sua fronte così veloce che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a vederlo, com'era prevedibile. O meglio, QUASI nessuno. Per Josh una cosa del genere era come guardare un filmato al rallentatore. Aveva semplicemente emesso una mezza imprecazione di sorpresa e sollevato una mano. E l'oggetto si era bloccato quasi all'istante nell'aria, rimanendo come congelato a metà del suo volo.  
Allo stesso tempo, il cowboy taciturno era stato centrato in pieno da un piatto di porcellana che gli si era frantumato sulla fronte, facendogli scendere un rivolo di sangue tra gli occhi. Senza che il ragazzo l'avesse nemmeno toccato. Primo scontro tra stand, un punto a zero.  
–Questo è il potere di Ruby Tuesday. Agisce sull'energia cinetica e sulla percezione della velocità. Posso rallentare qualsiasi cosa fino a fermarla o accelerarla a velocità accecanti partendo da zero. Il tuo proiettile non può neanche cadere perché non gli resta abbastanza energia nemmeno per questo. Ora però me lo spieghi… CHE MI SIGNIFICA questa forma? Mi stai prendendo per i fondelli o cosa? Come cavolo funziona quella tua pistoletta?  
Già, perché quella non era una pallottola… era un ammasso sferico di ROVI che non si contorcevano fermi al loro posto in aria solo perché era stata loro sottratta anche la velocità necessaria per farlo. Qualcosa di molto simile… anzi, di praticamente IDENTICO… a Hermit Purple, lo stand del nonno. A giudicare almeno dalle poche volte che Josh l'aveva visto. L'unica differenza: questi tentacoli spinosi non erano violetti ma color oro.  
–Cosa fai, copi i poteri di quelli a cui spari? Mi rispondi, bastardo? Sai, dal mio punto di vista questa è l'essenza di essere sleali! E quando qualcuno è sleale, allora sì che mi ARRABBIO!  
–Tears…– echeggiò roco un sussurro indistinto nella stanza, che poteva provenire o no dall'uomo in ombra.  
–Cosa? Che stai dicendo?  
–Tears for Fears… ricordatelo bene. È il nome di ciò che hai appena visto. Non lo vedrai una seconda volta. perché mi basterà un solo colpo del mio stand per farti fuori!

–Se c'è più di un avversario in gioco… quello che ha sparato al vecchio e quello che ci ha tolto i poteri… allora non è solo Josh ad essere in pericolo. Dobbiamo metterci in moto. Josuke, tu vai all'altra porta. Io intanto ispezionerò ogni angolo di questo posto. Gli altri si radunino al centro della stanza. Non sappiamo quando…  
–Io credo di sì– mormorò inaspettatamente Shizuka.  
–Cosa?  
–Stand o no, sai benissimo che sono piuttosto brava a notare quando qualcosa SPARISCE, giusto? E le pareti della stanza… non le vedo più da almeno qualche minuto. Non è colpa del buio. È proprio che NON CI SONO. E non avete notato che i camerieri e il resto della gente intorno a noi… è da un po' che non emettono alcun rumore?  
Tutti si voltarono stupefatti verso la ragazza. Allo stesso tempo si udì un'esclamazione soffocata provenire come da _molto lontano_. Josuke era scattato subito alle parole del parente, ma non era arrivato dove si era aspettato. –Per la miseria! È vero!– esclamò. –La porta… non riesco a trovarla! E neanche la parete! È come se la sala continuasse semplicemente all'infinito! Che sia soltanto un'illusione? Forse se CORRO…  
–Josuke! Fermo! È pericoloso!  
Ma l'avvertimento arrivò in ritardo. I passi frettolosi dell'uomo si persero nel silenzio. Tempo pochi minuti, e un altro suono di passi giunse in avvicinamento dalla direzione opposta, per concretizzarsi alla fiochissima luce in Josuke sbalordito quanto tutti gli altri che lo fissavano. –Come?… Ho corso in linea retta… ne sono sicuro… e mi sono ugualmente ritrovato qui. Questo significa…  
Jotaro non rispose. Si avvicinò ad una delle figure immobili dei camerieri, prendendola per la spalla. Fece scattare un accendino e trascinò l'uomo alla luce.  
Holly gettò un grido sottovoce. Il cameriere non aveva volto. La testa era una palla liscia priva di lineamenti. Guardandosi fugacemente intorno, Jotaro poté verificare che era così anche per tutti gli altri. Prima che la fiammella si spegnesse a sua volta come se qualcuno vi avesse soffiato sopra… o l'avesse _cancellata_.  
–Bene. Quindi eravamo anche noi sotto attacco fin dall'inizio. Proprio come pensavo… l'autore di questa piccola sceneggiata ci vuole tutti. Siamo intrappolati in una specie di dimensione parallela tascabile… dove esiste solo quello che vuole _lui_. Non che non mi sia già successo altre volte. Se vogliamo uscirne, l'unica soluzione è trovare il portatore e _pestarlo di brutto_.  
–Pestarlo o _pestarla_, prego, signor Jotaro Kujo– esclamò una voce dal nulla apparente che li circondava. Una voce inequivocabilmente femminile. –Comunque complimenti per l'analisi davvero acuta. Lei è all'altezza della sua fama. Sarà tanto più un piacere averla come avversario.  
Uno strano chiarore si accese improvvisamente a poca distanza rivelando una figura che senza dubbio non c'era fino a un attimo prima. Una ragazza minuta e bruna, dall'aria totalmente inoffensiva… a parte per quel briciolo inequivocabile di pazzia negli occhi che avevano visto fin troppe volte. –Piacere. Il mio nome è Pink. E voi avete l'onore di essere le prime vittime del fantastico potere di Take On Me. Ditemi, come desiderate che vi metta in condizione di non nuocere… prima di portarvi con me a casa nella mia collezione?

–Tu SOGNI, amico– esclamò Josh a metà tra una risata e un ringhio. –Non so se l'hai notato, ma il tuo stand non può fare praticamente NIENTE contro di me… altro che abbattermi con un colpo! Qualunque cosa, anche l'arma più potente, diventa inerte se la privi del movimento… e il tuo pallottolone non fa eccezione! È lì fermo come una statua e ti assicuro che ci rimarrà finché…  
Qualcosa come un CIGOLIO lo avvertì che forse avrebbe dovuto guardare meglio prima di spararle grosse. Sbatté gli occhi e fissò incredulo il grumo di rovi bloccato in aria nello stesso punto di prima. Che però NON era esattamente come prima. La FORMA era cambiata. Aveva… dei rami in più? Non era possibile che avesse spostato foglie e spine… non sarebbe dovuto essere in grado di muoversi nemmeno in minima parte. Eppure… sotto i suoi occhi, una GEMMA spuntò da una delle liane. Si spiegò e si svolse lasciando uscire una foglia di un giallo rilucente che crebbe a vista d'occhio. Altre gemme simili stavano sbocciando a ripetizione su tutta la superficie di quella cosa. Di certo NON si trattava di una semplice copia di Hermit Purple… quello stand non aveva mai avuto le foglie! E poi…  
–Vedi, sfortunatamente per te– commentò la voce roca da somaro col raffreddore –Tears for Fears può CRESCERE anche senza bisogno di muoversi realmente. E tra pochi istanti sarà abbastanza grande per attaccare. Goditeli. Saranno gli ultimi momenti della tua stupida vita.


End file.
